Limusine
by Angiolleto
Summary: " Você está me dizendo que vocês dois nunca fizeram nada dentro de um carro? – vendo a afirmativa de Jared, a única coisa que Misha pode pensar em dizer foi: Jared você é quase virgem." Slash, Padackles. Com algumas participações especiais.
1. Chapter 1

**Titulo: Limusine**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Mais uma vez minha mais que preferida Ana Ackles.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence (a não ser o Jared, mais isso não vem ao caso!).

**Resumo:** " Você está me dizendo que vocês dois nunca fizeram nada dentro de um carro? – vendo a afirmativa de Jared, a única coisa que Misha pode pensar em dizer foi: Jared você é quase virgem."

Nota inicial: Essa fic é um presente de aniversário (quase um mês atrasado...) pra minha teacher preferida. Aninha, parabéns! Espero que a gente ainda possa fazer esses dois brincarem muito de pega pega ainda! Você é demais! Te adoro!

- Jared Tristan Padalecki, você aceita Jensen Ross Ackles como seu legítimo esposo?

Jared podia jurar que nunca em sua vida sentiu tanta certeza sobre alguma coisa.

- Eu aceito. – disse com um sorriso que mostrava suas covinhas e que se estendia até seus olhos, que pareciam brilhar como duas estrelas.

- Jensen Ross Ackles você aceita Jared Tristan Padalecki como seu legítimo esposo?

Aquilo era apenas uma formalidade. Jensen sabia, ele sentia que Jared nascera para ser seu desde o momento que haviam se conhecido.

- Eu aceito.

Para os dois nada mais existia. Jensen olhava nos olhos de Jared e tudo o que via ali era felicidade e satisfação. Estariam juntos sem impedimentos, nada jamais poderia separá-los. Amavam-se, sempre se amariam.

Saíram do cartório sentindo-se as pessoas mais felizes do mundo. Dali iriam para uma festa organizada por seus amigos para comemorar a ocasião. Tudo organizado por Misha e Chris. Os dois também estavam juntos, e apaixonados.

Ao chegar ao salão de festas se depararam com uma festa lindíssima. Agora Jared entendia o porquê da insistência de Misha para que os fraques fossem brancos. Tudo era branco. Desde as flores, lírios brancos, até a decoração das mesas.

Jensen e Jared podiam dizer que estavam no paraíso. Tudo era lindo demais. Todos os convidados estavam de branco, como Misha havia descrito a festa alguns dias antes para eles "o paraíso em terra, assim como o amor". Não podiam desejar mais nada.

Sentaram-se na mesa no centro das outras, depois de cumprimentarem todos os convidados. Um por um haviam desejado-lhes coisas maravilhosas. Todos torciam para que o amor deles durasse para sempre. Eles simplesmente sabiam que era impossível ser diferente.

Estavam tão ocupados com tudo que não perceberam Christian subir ao pequeno palco que havia perto da pista de dança, até que ele falasse.

- Com licença. Eu gostaria muito de falar para os noivos agora. – esperou que a atenção dos noivos e prosseguiu – eu sei que vocês dois vão entender exatamente o que eu vou dizer. Vocês sentem como se tivessem mais do que merecessem. Sentem como sido abençoados pelo céu acima de suas cabeças. Como se a pessoa que está do seu lado fosse mais do que você merecesse.

Chris deu uma pausa e desviou seu olhar dos noivos, para alguém que o fazia se sentir exatamente assim. Olhava para Misha. Sentia-se olhando para o mais profundo céu quando olhava para aqueles olhos.

- Essa música é exatamente para quem se sente assim. Não é bem uma valsa, mas eu ficaria lisonjeado se os noivos dançassem.

Quando a melodia da musica começou Jared segurou na Mao de Jensen e o levou para a pista de dança. Quase como se flutuassem. Quase como se fossem um.

_**Livin' with me, it ain't easy  
But I do it every day  
And sometimes even now  
I wanna run away.  
But there you are  
You're tryin' to please me,  
Darlin' you stand your ground  
It's more than I deserve.**_

Dançavam como se seus corpos nunca tivessem feito nada diferente na vida.

Seus olhos estavam juntos, e transmitiam tudo o que sentiam. Não precisavam de palavras para nada. Tudo o que precisava ser dito estava sendo dito.

_**I've taken more than I've been givin'.  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.  
I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love.  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve.**_

Jensen suspirava. Jared, seu Jared estava ali com ele. E Jensen sabia. Não precisava de mais nada além disso para viver a mais plena felicidade. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_**It's just your style to wear a smile,  
Oh baby you wear it well,  
If I had my way I'd dress you in nothin' else.  
So come on here and lay down, a little while  
'Cause you right now  
You're more than I deserve**_

Jared sentiu Jensen encostar a cabeça em seu peito enquanto dançavam e tudo que podia imaginar era que podia dizer que conhecia a felicidade de perto. Era o homem mais feliz do mundo.

_****_

I've taken more than I've been givin'.  
I've taken for granted this life I'm livin'.  
And I don't know why heaven above  
Blessed me with your sweet love.  
Though I never tell you what you're worth  
It's more than I deserve.

__Olharam-se ao final da musica. Jared sentiu a necessidade de falar o que lhe vinha ao coração

- Você realmente é mais do que eu mereço. Mais desta vez eu vou ser egoísta. Nunca vou te deixar ir embora Jen!

Como responder a uma coisa assim? A única coisa que Jensen pode fazer foi dar o beijo mais apaixonado possível em Jared, para que ele pudesse entender; a recíproca era mais do que verdadeira.

Finalmente chegava hora de ir embora. Estavam de malas prontas para sua primeira lua-de-mel. Jensen não conseguia acreditar. "É mesmo verdade...".

Ao saírem do salão de festas, mais uma surpresa com a marca Misha Collins. Uma limousine branca, ligeiramente grande demais os esperava na porta.

- Os noivos saem em grande estilo na minha festa. – disse apenas, com uma piscada de olho abrindo a porta.

Jensen e Jared nem precisaram dizer nada. Ambos ficaram com lagrimas nos olhos e sorrisos enormes nos rostos.

Antes de chegarem ao carro, a tradicional chuva de arroz e mais uma série de cumprimentos. Um em especial deixou Jared intrigado.

- Não pense que as minhas surpresas acabaram Sasquatch... Você sabe que de anjo eu só tenho o personagem. - E mais uma piscada de olho marota. Jared estava desconfiado. Tinha certeza que antes de chegarem ao aeroporto, alguma coisa iria acontecer. Conhecia Misha bem o suficiente para isso.

Assim que entraram no carro, Jensen ficou maravilhado. Os bancos tinham uma espécie de neon por baixo, e algumas luzes pequenas e coloridas, por todo o lugar, quase como se estivessem dentro de um cassino. As luzes do teto também eram coloridas e com alguns detalhes em neon que pareciam fazer desenhos. No bar, várias bebidas de todas as cores, texturas e aromas possíveis, com taças de todos os tamanhos e formatos.

Quando se sentaram Jensen deitou a cabeça sobre o ombro de Jared, mas logo percebeu que o moreno ria de alguma coisa.

- O que foi Jay?

- Jen... Seu cabelo! Tá cheinho de arroz...

- Não é só o meu Jared... Posso ver os pontinhos brancos daqui!

Começaram a rir e conversar sobre como tinha sido o dia dos dois e sobre como a festa estava linda, muitos outros assuntos.

Em certa parte do caminho Jared simplesmente disse algo que ainda não havia percebido.

- Jen! Esse não é o caminho do aeroporto.

Jensen olhou pela janela e percebeu que Jared tinha razão. Estavam indo por uma estrada deserta, e com toda certeza muito longe do real destino deles.

Foram até a divisória que os separava do motorista falar com ele. Alguma cosia estava muito errada. Quando o vidro abaixou, mais uma surpresa. Quem estava dirigindo era Cliff.

- Demoraram um pouco pra perceber que não era o caminho certo hein rapazes?

- Cliff o que está fazendo aqui? E porque não estamos indo para o aeroporto? Nosso vôo parte daqui a pouco! – disse Jensen já meio desesperado. Não queria perder a lua-de-mel no Brasil. Queria muito conhecer o país.

- Calma, garotos. Quem tem que explicar tudo pra você é o Misha

Cliff aproveitou que o carro tinha um telefone viva voz, e que o telefone de Misha já estava na memória e não precisou de mais do que alguns minutos para que um animado Misha Collins atendesse ao telefone.

- Demoraram um pouco para perceber hein meninos? Sabia que é perigoso confiar assim no motorista?

Nessa hora Cliff abriu um grande sorriso. Misha era uma figura.

- Misha, o que é tudo isso? O que vocês estão querendo? – Jensen já estava ficando preocupado. Tinham um vôo, isso se ainda conseguissem chegar a tempo.

- O que nós estamos querendo Jen? Nada. Absolutamente nada... Quem quer alguma coisa aqui é o Jay! – Misha disse divertido. Ao fundo Jensen podia escutar Chris cantando "American Made" deixando a festa muito animada.

Jared não podia estar mais confuso. Ele queria o que? Não fazia idéia do que Misha estava falando. Mas Misha não parou por ai.

- Jay! Só espero que esse carro seja grande o suficiente para um cara de quase dois metros.

Nessa hora Jared se lembrou de uma conversa que tivera com Misha há algum tempo. Tudo fez muito sentido nessa hora.

_Flash back on_

Misha e Jared estavam acompanhando uma cena onde Dean estava com Lisa. Uma cena complicada, por isso os dois estavam afastados para que a conversa não atrapalhasse.

E que conversa segundo Jared. Misha, como sempre, estava contando para ele – com detalhes demais – sobre a última loucura que havia aprontado com Chris.

- Misha, por favor. Me poupe dos detalhes sórdidos! Sua vida íntima com Chris não me interessa!

- Quem ouve você falando assim até pensa que você é um homem puro.

Jared começou a rir. Realmente isso seria uma mentira. Já estava acostumado com isso. Ele e Misha sempre comentavam sobre o que acontecia em seus relacionamentos. Normalmente Misha era mais cara-de-pau que Jared e contava até o que não devia. Já havia levado inúmeras broncas de Chris por conta disso.

- Agora me conta Sasquatch. Qual é a próxima? Já tem algo em mente?

Jared teve que virar o rosto. Sentia como se ele estivesse queimando. Não queria responder aquela pergunta. Não que tivesse vergonha, mas porque sabia que o amigo, com toda certeza, riria da sua cara.

- Vai Jay! Você nunca teve vergonha de me contar nada... Anda logo!

- Misha, você não entenderia. É muito complicado.

- Jared não subestime minha capacidade e nem pense que com uma desculpa ridícula dessas, você vai se safar.

- Ok eu conto. Eu queria muito conseguir fazer tudo com o Jen dentro de um carro. Pronto! Falei... É isso. Nós dois nunca fizemos nada dentro de um carro – Jared já estava mais vermelho do que tomate. Não queria ter que dizer isso para Misha. Sabia o que poderia agüentar.

- Você está me dizendo que vocês dois nunca fizeram nada dentro de um carro? – vendo a afirmativa de Jared, a única coisa que Misha pode pensar em dizer foi: Jared você é quase virgem.

Mais uma vez Jared caiu na gargalhada. Dessa vez Misha havia ido longe demais. Virgem? Depois de tudo o que já havia confidenciado ao moreno? Virgem seria um pouco – muito – demais. A cada dia Misha estava mais louco. Só podia ser isso.

- Misha eu acho que virgem é um pouco de exagero não é?

- Jared Tristan Pada-qualquer-coisa, qualquer um já fez dentro de um carro. É sério. Eu fico imaginando como, por um mero acaso, você e Jensen nunca fizeram nada dentro de um carro?

- Você já parou pra reparar no nosso tamanho? Eu tenho quase dois metros. Nunca ficaria confortável dentro de um carro pra conseguir fazer isso. Até o Impala já me passou pela cabeça, mais nem nele eu acho que conseguiríamos.

Misha ficou pensado. Jared tinha razão. Os dois eram enormes. Nenhum carro normal conseguiria comportar os dois com conforto suficiente para que a coisa toda fosse prazerosa. Mais algumas idéias começaram a surgir em sua mente. Algumas idéias realmente boas.

- Vamos resolver isso Big J. Te prometo isso.

_Flash back off_

- Eu não acredito que você realmente lembrou disso. Misha você é o melhor.

- Você não é o único que acha isso Big J. Te garanto. Agora vamos às explicações. Cliff vai levá-los para uma propriedade de Jeffrey – um homem muito bondoso e que adora vocês meninos – onde o carro vai poder ficar estacionado sem problemas. E como cortesia JDM, se quiserem no porta-luvas está a chave da casa, com a única condição é que deixem o lençol da cama separado para lavar. A cortesia MCJ está dentro de uma mala preta no canto do sofá. Tenho certeza que vão gostar.

- Peraí. MCJ? Quem é MCJ? – perguntou Jared.

- Misha, Chris e Jim. Pois é, garotos. Até o nosso querido ancião torce para que vocês possam finalmente matar a vontade. Mais voltando ao assunto. Cliff vai pegar vocês de tarde. E não fica com essa cara Jen. Nós pensamos em tudo. As passagens de vocês foram remarcadas para amanha no vôo das sete horas. Vocês terão tempo o suficiente para conhecer o Brasil. Um dia a menos não fará a menor diferença. Por isso aproveitem.

Jensen estava perplexo. Nunca imaginara que seus amigos pudessem fazer tudo isso só por causa de uma vontade deles. Era inacreditável. Realmente eram pessoas de sorte por terem encontrado com amigos tão especiais.

- Bom garotos, eu preciso ir. Meu loirão está me chamando e provavelmente ele tem idéias nada boas envolvendo um certo banheiro. Então fiquem quietinhos ai que já já vocês chegam no destino de vocês e vão poder fazer de tudo e mais um pouco. Boa lua-de-mel crianças!

Misha não esperou uma resposta. Desligou o telefone, enquanto Jensen e Jared estavam paralisados. Não tinham idéia do que fazer.

- Garotos, eu realmente fazerem o que ele disse. Fiquem ai atrás quietinhos e quando chegarmos no nosso destino eu aviso vocês. – Mal terminou de falar Cliff começou a subir a divisória do carro, enquanto os J's se sentavam um ao lado do outro com um sorriso dançando em seus rostos e uma expressão completamente indefinida.

- Misha é louco. É a única explicação para isso. Ou melhor! Os três são.– comentou Jensen, já parecendo ter recuperado a capacidade de pensar.

- Jen, de verdade? Disso eu nunca tive duvidas. Mas eu não vou mentir. Eu não sei se fico curioso ou com medo de ver o que naquela mala. Você sabe que juntos MCJ podem ser meio... Insanos!

Os dois simplesmente olharam juntos para a mala preta que Misha havia mencionado. Talvez a curiosidade falasse mais alto que o medo das loucuras do trio MCJ.

Bom... Espero que até aqui tenha ficado aceitável...

E lembrem-se: a culpa é toda da Ana. Eu não tenho anda a ver com isso!

Mtooo obrigada pra quem ler, e se quiserem deixar comentários eu vou amar!

Bye


	2. Chapter 2

**Titulo: Limusine**

**Autora: **Angiolleto

**Fandom:** Supernatural

**Gênero:** Lemon, Slash

**Rating: **M

**Beta:** Mais uma vez minha mais que preferida Ana Ackles.

**Disclaimer: **Nada de SPN me pertence (a não ser o Jared, mais isso não vem ao caso!).

**Resumo:** " Você está me dizendo que vocês dois nunca fizeram nada dentro de um carro? – vendo a afirmativa de Jared, a única coisa que Misha pode pensar em dizer foi: Jared você é quase virgem."

Nota inicial: Essa fic é um presente de aniversário (quase um mês atrasado...) pra minha teacher preferida. Aninha, parabéns! Espero que a gente possa fazer esses dois brincarem muito de pega pega ainda! Você é demais!

Te adoro!

Ficaram mais algum tempo parados só pensando na situação. De repente a "ficha caiu".

- Jared! O que você anda falando da nossa vida para o Collins? Chris já me disse que pediu dezenas de vezes para que o Misha não falasse nada. Pelo visto não adiantou...

- Sabe como é Jen... Nós conversamos muito. Agora tem mais gente no elenco, nem sempre nós estamos em cena... E aí assunto vai, assunto vem...

- Jare, não é nada contra o Misha! Mais é a nossa intimidade. Não acha que esse não é bem um assunto que vai e vem?

- Mas Jensen, pensa só... Se não fosse isso, nós agora não estaríamos aqui, dentro de um carro maravilhoso como esse, e prestes a fazer uma coisa que eu morro de vontade.

- Eu sei Jare. Mas pensa só você também. Por causa dessa sua conversa até o Jeffrey sabe da nossa vida íntima. Você sabe que isso me incomoda.

- Tudo bem Jen. Você tem razão. Mas agora vamos aproveitar, porque eu estou sentindo o Cliff diminuir a velocidade. Acho que estamos chegando!

E Jared estava certo. Logo o carro parou e Cliff deu duas batidas no vidro que separava o motorista dos passageiros, e em poucos minutos os J's puderam ouvir outro carro saindo de perto da limusine.

Jensen se assustou quando, ao olhar para Jared, este estava vermelho e não olhava para ele.

- Jay? Que foi?

- Jen... Eu queria te pedir um favor.

- Claro meu amor, o que você quiser!

"Meu amor". Aquilo soava tão bem aos ouvidos de Jared. Era maravilhoso poder ouvir essas palavras vindas de Jensen. Realmente estava seguro de poder fazer qualquer com ele.

- Jen, já que fui eu quem deu a idéia para o Misha fazer tudo isso, eu também quero outra coisa.

E dizendo isso Jared se levantou, olhou para o rosto de Jensen que o encarava com duvida e sentou sobre as pernas dele, chegando com sua boca bem próxima de seu ouvido para dizer:

- Hoje eu quero você Jen. Quero te sentir por completo.

Jensen não pode evitar as lágrimas. Era a primeira vez que inverteriam os papéis. Sabia que Jared estava depositando muita confiança nele, não o decepcionaria.

- Tudo o que você quiser meu amor. Sempre!

Começaram a se beijar, explorando a boca um do outro com fome. Era um beijo quente, molhado e nenhum dos dois estavam economizando energia. Quando sentiram o ar faltar se separaram e se olharam. Olhos nos olhos, Jensen podia ver tudo o que se passava com Jared naquele momento. O olhar de Jared misturava um pouco de medo, desejo e muita paixão.

Jensen sabia que as coisas tinham que ser especiais. Esperava que o presente MCJ ajudasse nisso. Se moveu colocando Jared deitado sobre o banco do carro, e se esticou para pegar a mala preta que Misha havia falado. Não era uma mala grande. E quando abriu Jensen sorriu com seu conteúdo.

Um frasco de óleo de massagem, um tubo de lubrificante, uma caixa dos bombons preferidos de Jared, um vidro de calda de caramelo e uma echarpe de seda preta. Isso seria perfeito. Levaria Jared às alturas.

Ainda sobre Jared, voltou a beijá-lo enquanto começou a desabotoar o fraque impecavelmente branco.

- Jay! Isso é sempre um problema. Você está sempre vestido demais. São as camisas do Sam, o fraque... Você não sabe usar pouca roupa?

- É o meu charme Jen. É o meu jeito de te deixar louquinho!

Jensen soltou uma sonora gargalhada. Jare tinha razão. Fica louco para arrancar aquelas roupas e ver a pele bronzeada e poder saborear todo o corpo de Jared. Continuou seu caminho deixando apenas a gravata por perto e jogando as peças de roupa por cima do outro banco e do bar. Logo Jared estava somente com a boxer.

- Jen... Nada contra em ficar nu, mais prefiro quando nós dois ficamos nus, você não?

Jensen olhou diretamente para Jared enquanto chegava bem perto da boca dele com um olhar ameaçador.

- Quem dá as ordens aqui hoje sou eu Jare. Você apenas assiste e obedece.

Jared engoliu seco. Sempre que Jensen falava naquele tom era porque tinha uma idéia do que fazer para que ele ficasse totalmente entregue. Mesmo que no final quem sempre se entregasse fosse Jensen.

Jensen começou a distribuir beijos rápidos no abdômen de Jared, enquanto passava a mão sobre seu membro, claramente desperto. Jensen que tinha uma perna de cada lado das coxas de Jared, se sentou sobre elas e começou a tirar seu próprio fraque. Ao mesmo tempo, passava as mãos sobre seu próprio corpo, e soltava gemidos baixos, porém excitantes.

- Gosta do que vê Jared? Me diz, Jay! Você gosta? – Jensen sabia que era tortura. Mas também aproveitaria para realizar a sua fantasia de dominar Jared. Não perderia a chance por nada.

- Eu amo isso Jen. Amo você. – Jared disse isso com um olhar tão sincero, que Jensen teve medo de não conseguir se conter. Os olhares de Jared sempre lhe deixavam tonto.

Lembrou-se automaticamente da echarpe preta que estava na mala. Seria melhor assim, poderia instigar Jared das mais diversas maneiras, e provocar as melhores sensações.

Pegou a echarpe e começou a passar delicadamente pelo seu próprio corpo. Pescoço, ombros, braços, abdômen. Levemente começou a fazer o caminho inverso pelo corpo de Jared. Subindo com a echarpe e sentindo os espasmos do corpo de Jared ao entrar em contato com o pano frio. Quando chegou até seu rosto, delicadamente amarrou o tecido sobre seus olhos.

- Jen? O que você vai fazer? – Jared se sentia inseguro e excitado ao mesmo tempo. Não sabia do que Jensen seria capaz nessa situação.

- Vou te levar as alturas meu amor!

Dizendo isso, Jensen pegou o óleo de massagem e começou a passar sobre as coxas de Jared. Começou com movimentos circulares, de inicio bem fracos, quase sem tocar a pele. Depois começou a apertar as coxas durinhas do mais novo, e a descer um pouco mais. Chegou até as panturrilhas, e aos pés sempre mudando a intensidade dos toques.

Percebeu que Jared apenas arfava e não falava nada. "Isso é bom" pensou Jensen. Após terminar com as pernas, Jensen começou a subir pelo corpo de Jared. Não resistiu a uma mordidinha leve no umbigo do moreno, o que lhe rendeu um gemido um pouco mais alto.

Durante a massagem passava pelos mamilos de Jared, deixando-os duros de excitação. Passou óleo também nos braços, e deu algumas leves mordidas no pescoço e nos ombros de Jared. Se levantou e fez o moreno deitar de costas, subindo novamente por cima de seu corpo e massageando suas costas.

Sabia que Jared estava no limite, mais ainda queria fazer muitas coisas com ele. Ainda não era hora. Aproveitou que estava apenas com sua boxer e isso o fez ter uma idéia. Fez Jared se levantar e se sentou colocando-o ajoelhado no chão bem entre suas pernas.

- Vamos lá Jay. Quero ver o que você sabe fazer de melhor.

Jared percebeu a intenção de Jensen e começou a massagear seu membro apenas com as mãos. Também queria torturar Jensen pelo menos um pouco. Mas o loiro ainda estava no controle. E mostraria isso a Jared.

Segurou os cabelos do mais novo com força, quase machucando, e olhando diretamente para ele disse com uma voz autoritária:

- Não, não Jay. Você sabe que não é isso que eu quero. E por ter me desobedecido vai ter seu castigo.

Jensen pegou a gravata de Jared que ainda estava sobre o sofá e puxando as mãos de Jared, as amarrou de modo que a única forma de Jared manter o equilíbrio era apoiado no chão, de quatro.

Novamente segurando os cabelos de Jared, o aproximou de seu pênis, dessa vez sentindo-o ir até o fundo da garganta do moreno.

Jensen tinha uma visão privilegiada. Jared, nu, vendado, de quatro, e lhe chupando. Aquilo tudo estava fazendo com que seu clímax se aproximasse rapidamente. Em alguns minutos explodiu dentro da boca de Jared, que engoliu o máximo que pode.

Ainda ofegante, Jensen acariciou o rosto de Jared e o beijou, como que agradecendo o que o moreno havia feito. "Sua vez amorzinho", foi o pensamento de Jensen na hora.

Se levantando do sofá Jensen puxou a mala preta, e tirou dali os bombons favoritos de Jared. Pegou um e deu para ele comer. Vendo sua expressão deliciada não resistiu a roubar um beijo acabando com o fôlego de Jared.

- Desse jeito você vai pra lua-de-mel sozinho Jen. – disse Jared, puxando pesadamente o ar.

- Eu sei que você ainda tem muito pra dar essa noite Jay.

- Eu achei que essa fosse a intenção Jen.

Jensen não conteve o riso, e se abaixou até ficar cara a cara com Jared e dizendo com uma voz baixa e sedutora.

- Eu tenho muitas intenções essa noite Jay.

Jensen deu outro beijo de tirar o fôlego em Jared e fazendo Jared apoiar as mãos amarradas no sofá, se colocou atrás dele. Pegou a calda de caramelo e começou a espalhar. Primeiro o pescoço de Jared, que foi devidamente atacado pelos lábios de Jensen. Depois Jensen virou Jared para colocar a calda sobre seus lábios, e logo depois beijá-los com fome.

Jensen podia ver o membro de Jared já totalmente excitado, e mesmo com a boxer o moreno estava quase chegando lá. Para provocá-lo um pouco mais, Jensen desamarrou as mãos de Jared, pegou a calda e derramou sobre dois dedos de Jared, e começou a sugá-los, exatamente como queria fazer com outra parte do moreno.

- Você gosta disso Jay?

- Jen... Por favor! Eu já não agüento mais.

- Eu já disse Jared. Quem manda aqui hoje sou eu. Você apenas obedece.

Percebendo que Jared estava fazendo de tudo para resistir e não alcançar o clímax antes que Jensen permitisse, o loiro resolveu acabar com o sofrimento do outro. Colocou-o sentado no sofá, pegou um bombom e começou a passar sobre o membro de Jared, lambuzando-o todo. Depois jogou um pouco de calda por cima.

- Sabe o que isso me lembra Jare? Twix. Eu adoro esse doce – e simplesmente começou a sugar o membro de Jared do melhor jeito que conseguia. Jared não demorou nada para se derramar por completo em sua boca.

Quando se levantou, pode ver mesmo com a echarpe, o rosto de Jared corado e seu peito subindo e descendo rapidamente. Estava quase satisfeito. Mais o melhor ainda estava por vir.

- Já cansado Jay?

- Pra você nunca, amor. – Jared disse com um sorriso em seu rosto.

Jensen se sentou ao seu lado no sofá e começaram um beijo profundo e apaixonado. Jared podia sentir seu gosto na boca de Jensen e isso fazia com que ficasse excitado novamente. Jensen podia sentir Jared acariciando seu pênis, e isso já estava fazendo-o ficar duro outra vez.

- Jen... Chega de torturas, por favor! Eu quero você!

Vendo que Jared já estava implorando, Jensen fez com que ele ficasse sobre si, com um joelho de cada lado de suas coxas, e alcançou a mala preta, retirando de lá o lubrificante.

Fez Jared se erguer um pouco enquanto começou a prepará-lo com seus dedos. Foi pego de surpresa quando Jared segurou sua mão e retirou seus dedos de dentro de si. Ficou mais surpreso ainda quando Jared colocou lubrificante em seus próprios dedos e começou a se preparar por si só.

Não esperava isso dele. Não que Jared fosse tímido quando estavam juntos, mas realmente isso deixara Jensen surpreso. Podia ler em seu rosto a dor e o prazer da preparação, bem como podia ouvir os gemidos que Jared deixava sair de sua boca.

Quando se sentiu pronto, Jared segurou o membro do loiro, massageando-o para lubrificá-lo e começou a descer sobre ele. A dor da invasão era enorme, mais quando sentiu Jensen tirando-lhe a venda, e pode olhar em seus olhos e ver todo amor e desejo que ele sentia, decidiu que valia a pena.

Começou a subir e descer sobre Jensen em um ritmo nem muito rápido, nem muito lento. Queria aproveitar a sensação de ter seu amor dentro de si o máximo possível.

O que Jared não esperava era que a pressa viesse de Jensen. O loiro jogou Jared deitado sobre o sofá, saindo dele no caminho. Quando tentou penetrá-lo novamente, Jared foi mais rápido e para provocar, levantou e apoiou sobre o bar que havia no carro. Olhando para Jensen por cima do ombro, disse provocante:

- Com pressa amorzinho? Pode vir... Sou todo seu!

Jensen não precisou de mais nada. Se levantou e se encaixou sobre Jared, deslizando uma de suas mãos sobre o braço de Jared, enquanto a outra guiava seu membro para a entrada do outro.

Não esperou Jared se acostumar, começando logo um ritmo rápido e alucinante. Começou a explorar o corpo de Jared novamente com as mãos, passando por seus ombros, braços, peito até chegar a seu membro e com firmeza bombeá-lo de forma que Jared gozasse em poucos minutos. Jensen o acompanhou logo em seguida, sentido Jared se contrair e ondular sobre seu membro.

Ficaram abraçados e jogados no sofá ainda por algum tempo, apenas descansando.

Mais tarde...

Jared olhou para um canto próximo ao outro sofá, onde suas roupas estavam jogadas e o que viu o deixou curioso.

- Jen. De onde você tirou a calda, os chocolates e a venda?

- Da mala preta que o Misha tinha falado Jay... De onde mais seria?

- O problema amor é que a mala preta que o Misha falou está ali perto do outro sofá. E está fechada.

Jensen olhou para Jared como se ele tivesse dez cabeças. Do que ele estava falando? Ele tinha pegado a mala, e tinha usado tudo o que havia nela. Se esticando um pouco, percebeu que Jared estava certo. Que realmente havia outra mala preta.

- Isso não é possível Jay. Eu usei a mala preta, aqui olha!

Pegando a mala preta e mostrando para Jared que a mesma estava vazia eles perceberam uma coisa que ainda não tinha visto. Na parte de cima da mala estava escrito com letras grandes "JIM". Jared não agüentou a curiosidade e foi pegar a outra. Com as mesmas letras estava escrito "Chris". Olhando juntos para o terceiro sofá que havia no carro, viram a terceira mala. Esta por sua vez tinha escrito "Misha".

- Jen, você reparou que a do Misha é a maior de todas? É quase uma mala de viagem!

- Jay... Você reparou que até o Jim mandou algumas coisas pra nossa lua-de-mel? Eu não acredito que o Misha fez isso!

- Calma amor... Vamos pensar assim. Ainda temos uma parte da noite e o dia de amanha pra usarmos as malas do Chris e do Misha. O que acha?

- Jare. Só me diz que essa sua vontade de transar dentro de um carro já passou! Eu to todo quebrado, o dia foi muito cansativo! E nada melhor agora do que uma casa e uma cama.

- Pode ficar tranqüilo Jen. Misha cumpriu perfeitamente com sua promessa, e agora nós já podemos ir pra casa, e principalmente pra cama.

- E sabe o que é melhor Jay? Temos a casa do Jeff todinha só pra nós... Quarto, sala, cozinha, banheiro...

Jared apenas deu um sorriso de canto para Jensen, enquanto entravam na casa de Jeffrey, ainda nus.

A noite era uma criança que gostava muito de brincadeiras!

E quem quiser ver a foto da limusine que inspirou toda essa loucura o link tah aki:

http : / / www . party-bus-service . com

Eu achei linda. E perfeita pra cena.

Espero que tenham gostado!

Byeee


End file.
